


Dust

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley has no choice.  S4, Post-Soulless.  200 wds. or so.   Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley had always thought that he would die for Angel…

He had always thought that if it came down to the two of them and one had to be sacrificed, it would be him.

But this was Angelus, and while he was willing to die if it meant Angel could live, he would find a way, but Angelus was too quick, and the soul too lost. Maybe they would find it, but not before Angelus made a red swath through the city. He had few choices and little time. The stake in his hand felt rigid and cruel, showing no promise of the sentence it carried.

If only he had held out longer, if he’d been willing to let Angelus live on the possibility that they would recapture Angel’s soul. But the moment came and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let that many people die, his own life aside, but mostly he couldn’t let Angel live with the guilt of innocence. Yes, he would live, but any hope he still had would be ash and tar in his mouth.

Now they were the same. No reason to choose one over the other.

Angel was dust, and Wesley was lifeless.


End file.
